


Jasper Dies in the End (and much more)

by B0bby22



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, GHOST SHIT, my interpretation of Jasper's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: My main belief/idea/idfk on how Jasper died.





	Jasper Dies in the End (and much more)

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's pretty obvious that David lies a lot within the story (also I like to remind you guys that after David finished the story, he wiped a tear from his eye. Whether it be from being proud or something, I find it interesting). Also he goes to Jasper's pov for a brief moment, and a bear drags/pulls Jasper in the bushes, which is pretty human for a bear. 
> 
> Anywho, this semi-rushed story is here! Hope you like it!

David lied. He had to. Not for the kids sake, but for his own as well. Retelling the story behind Jasper was painful, and he had to make up some shitty ass 'Oh he survived' Story. It was so bad that he was surprised that Max, Nikki, and Neil didn't question it, or at least question it out loud.

He can recall the part he began to lie on, the part where Mr. Campbell and him were searching for Jasper. Hell, he even went to Jaspers point of view for some time.

Honestly, David didn't know what happened to Jasper at that time. All he knew was that he responded with an 'I'm not dead.'

God, what the hell happened to the sweet, outdated kid?

~~~

"Guys! I'm okay! I'm definitely not dead!"

Mr. Campbell refrained from stabbing Davey and hid the knife in his sheath. Eventually, Davey and Mr. Campbell began searching for him.

Jasper laid on the ground in agonizing pain. He can only see so much. The sky, the side of the cliff, a bird flying in the sky and water. Jasper stared at it all. He couldn't move and he could barely breathe. One of his limbs was broken for sure. The mosquitos were nipping at him, drinking at whatever blood he has. Everything hurt, and he couldn't do anything about it but rely on the yell he made a few minutes ago. He was literally on the edge of death. The fear of dying was strong when he was hanging off that tree, but that anxiety soon faded into acceptance.

A low growl rumbled throughout the area. Jasper felt a single prick of fear in his chest. He knew that sound.

It was the growl of a bear.

Jasper stayed there like a lumpy sack of meat. He accepted death, but he would be damned if he had to experience the pain. That's what it was. The pain. He was fine dying as long as he was numb to the pain. Pain controls the way that, not only he, but everyone thinks.

He saw two bears walk up to him within his hazy vision. They both stared at the broken boy below them. One of them let out a roar as it slashed Jasper's chest. Jasper screamed but it came out as a painful, high pitched squeak. The pain flooded over his chest like lava. The other bear picked Jasper up with it's mouth and walked to the nearby cave to feast. The other bear followed. Jasper hung limply from the bear's maws, accepting his fate. He can feel darkness invade him. Hopefully it'll come sooner.

~~~

Davey looked at the light up shoe on the ground, then the bear prints, and then at the small droplets of blood. He grew worried. Mr. Campbell was about to call someone to pick him up until Davey broke his phone, forcing him to actually find Jasper.

They followed the bear prints into the cave. What they saw was unbelievable. Two bears hovered over a human-like corpse and feasted on what ever they could eat. Mr. Campbell was already stabbing the shit out of them. Davey ran up to the corpse. The bears seemed to have just started eating the body since most of it was there.

Sandy blonde tangled hair. Torn and dirty clothes strewn about. Only three limbs were attached, the other was discarded two feet away. Blood painted the floors. The worst part was the eyes. Those eyes were vibrant and once lively, now it's pale and strained. Those eyes faded into a ghostly gray.

Davey nudged Jasper's shoulder, tears had already begun streaming down his face.

"J-Jasper?"

No response. The twitching in Jasper's fingers was the only movement he made, yet, he didn't make that movement. Davey began calling Jasper's name several times until he was practically screaming. Mr. Campbell pulled him back from the body once he was done killing the bears. He looked at the body with wide eyes that soon softened into a look of contemplation. He looked back at Davey, who was crying a river, then stared back at the body.

"Shit…"

Davey looked up at him.

"Wha-What did you-"

He was abruptly cut off by a heavy hand hitting his shoulder. Davey didn't move. He couldn't move. Mr. Campbell looked him dead in the eye as he knelt down in front of him.

"Davey, you didn't see anything at all. We tried to save Jasper, but failed. You stay right here, okay?"

Davey nodded while wiping the snot and tears from his face. Mr. Campbell smiled at him and got up, carefully picking up the corpse and detached limb. Davey sat down on one of the bear carcasses.

Before Mr. Campbell left, he turned back to Davey.

"Stay here no matter what."

Davey nodded and off the founder went.

~~~

Finally. After leaving Jasper's body here, preserved of course, and taking Davey back to the camp, where they had to cry and convince the others that they really did try to save Jasper and that some bears ate him, Cameron Campbell can finally experiment and harvest everything and anything he needed from the body. Carefully, he laid Jasper's body on a rusty steel table and examined him. If they came a little bit earlier, maybe he could've been saved, but there's nothing Cameron can do know except work with what he's got.

Cameron slowly took the corpse's clothes off, leaving only the underwear on. The bears did a good number on him. Claw marks, torn flesh, teeth holes, and many purple and green bruises littered his body. It was almost sickening to look at.

Steadily, Cameron held up a little saw machine.

"Now where to start."

~~~

Jasper, to this day, doesn't understand why Cameron did that to his body. He watched as Cameron cut into his bones and cut his skin. He felt like his body was just a doll, ready to be stuffed with new fluff. He stared in disgust as he put certain parts of Jasper's organs, bone, skin, and even hair into jars of liquid. It was nauseating to stare at.

From time to time, Campbell would talk to himself while he injected fluids in Jasper and harvest his body. The things he said drove Jasper mad with anger. What did he say? Jasper couldn't remember. All he remembered was that he was making fun of some of the campers and he made fun about Greg and Darla, but mainly about him and Davey. It was infuriating. He even _physically_ knocked a jar of liquid on the ground out of anger. That caught not only Cameron off guard, but Jasper as well. Cameron stared at the broken jar with wide eyes and gulped. He stopped talking after that.

When he was done, he stored Jasper's body in a highly cold jour. Jasper never got peace after that night. He haunted the summer home and messed around, especially when Cameron was there.

He remembered that on the night of the new moon, Cameron saw him. His face lit up in pure terror, and it drained to the color white. His eyes looked at the angry ghost boy in front of him. This was probably the reason as to why Jasper rarely see's Cameron now.

He just wants to be free. He just wants to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon on my dash:
> 
> Vanduk's Isolation part seven, Flower Scouts and Dirty Kevin, Daniel & Rainbow Braces, When You Were Scared Part 11, Brothers in Pain, Desperation Part 1, Max's Break down, Experiment Camp, Changevid Au, and possibly a Pokemon Au.
> 
> Seems like a lot but I am not overwhelmed. Don't worry.


End file.
